


Freezing

by midnightwriter



Series: If I could be with you tonight [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, silly and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwriter/pseuds/midnightwriter
Summary: "It was a cold night, the autumn had slowly turned into winter. Geralt didn't care for the chilly weather and could hear Jaskier's teeth chattering. The blanket doing little to keep the cold away from his bones."You're going to attract wolves if you keep chattering those teeth so loudly," Geralt complained."Geralt is trying to sleep, Jaskier might be freezing to death. The solution: sharing some heat (cuddling, I mean cuddling).You don't have to read the other fics to understand this one, they stand alone.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: If I could be with you tonight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579993
Comments: 42
Kudos: 1448





	Freezing

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the existence of this on R and A, they're evil and never stop me when I say "I want to write fic about them".
> 
> Also, English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta, so I appreciate it if you point mistakes and typos!

It was a cold night, the autumn had slowly turned into winter. Geralt didn't care for the chilly weather and could hear Jaskier's teeth chattering. The blanket doing little to keep the cold away from his bones

  
"You're going to attract wolves if you keep chattering those teeth so loudly," Geralt complained.", tossing and turning to look the bard laying a few feet from him.

  
"G-good t-thing you can k-kill them all." His usually vibrant voice was feeble and almost inaudible because of all the chattering and shaking.

  
Geralt hmmed in answer to that, tired of being used as a personal bodyguard. He turned to the other side, pulling his blanket closer to his body and trying to ignore the constant noise coming from the other side.

  
They didn't light any fires tonight, in fear of being seen by some of the people of the citadel they had just left. Geralt was used to hostility from humans, however, it had both gotten better and far worse after Jaskier started to write songs about him and his "heroic adventures". People would want to know all about every single adventure, every single monster, and ask the bard to sing one more time whichever one they liked the most when Geralt refused to offer more than one sentence in response to their questions.

  
Thinking about it only made Gerald more irritated. The noise of teeth clashing against teeth only worsened his mood.

  
"Stop that or die already," he said, voice low and annoyed.

  
"Oh, I am so terribly sorry that me freezing to death is keeping you from your beauty sleep," sarcasm poured off his voice.

  
Geralt, who thought with his heart more often than not, turned to the bard once again. He knew he would regret it but, to be fair, he regretted most of his life anyway. If one lived long enough to see the consequences of every small act one made, regret was the only viable option. Or, at least, that was what he believed in. No point allowing the fear of regret stopping him from doing something because it was coming anyway, sooner or later.

  
"Come here," he called.

"What?"

  
"Come here," he ordered this time, losing the little patience he had.

  
"Where?" Jaskier asked before he turned to Geralt and saw the Witcher lifting his own blanket, a silent invitation.

  
Geralt saw the brief hesitation in Jaskier and was ready to take that offer down when the bard slowly rose and grabbed his own blanket, still shaking. He laid next to Geralt and stayed there, unmoving and not really knowing what to do with his arms and legs.

He was still one foot apart until Geralt took pity on him. He brought the bard closer to his body, feeling the coldness of his skin. Soon, both blankets rested on top of them. His teeth chattered for a while longer but his skin was getting warmer.

  
The closeness and the warmth lulled Geralt to sleep faster than Jaskier, so he barely noticed when the bard cuddled him; face against his neck breathing evenly and hand on his chest, above his heart, protecting it from turning cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, soon I'll write more silly and fluff moments between these two idiots.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated <3
> 
> Thanks for reading! =D
> 
> Russian translation available at https://ficbook.net/readfic/8934205 by @Ksushonchik


End file.
